Winn and Lena
by Grindol
Summary: A romance story about Winn Schott and Lena Luthor.
1. Chapter 1

Winn was sitting at a bar, enjoying his night of from Guardian duties. James was out of town and it had been a fairly slow day at the DEO. He had just sat at his desk and filled out some paperwork.

A woman sat down next to him, she looked at him for a minute before she finally asked, "Do I know you? You look familiar."

Winn turned and looked at her, it was Lena Luthor.

"Yeah, we met at the gala where those guys attacked, I'm Kara's friend." He answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember you." She said, recognition flashing over her face. "You hid under that platform when those guys attacked."

Winn suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I'll admit it wasn't my bravest moment." He replied sheepishly.

"Relax man." She said, grinning at him. "I'm just giving you a hard time, any sane person would have tried to hide from them. Besides, you helped me stop them in the end."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Winn replied. "Thanks for the compliment."

Lena took a drink from a beer she had ordered before she turned back to him.

"I'm sorry I never got your name." she said.

"Winn Schott Jr." He replied. "I know who you are."

"Well it's nice to properly meet you Winn." She said.

Lena took another sip from her beer.

"So what do you for a living?" She asked. "Anything exciting?"

"I work for a security firm." He replied. "It has some exciting moments, but it's mostly just tedious work."

"Huh, I would have thought you worked for one of the big tech companies out here." She responded.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"You seemed to know a lot about the machine I had under the platform." She answered. "I just took you for someone who knows a lot about technology."

"I do." Winn responded. "I just don't work for any tech companies, I like to do my own thing."

"I can respect that." She said.

Winn looked down at his watch and said, "Well it's getting late, I should start to head home. It was nice talking to you."

"Same here." She replied.

Winn was about to leave, but then he turned back towards her.

"Hey Lena, would you like to go out sometime?" He asked.

Lena was surprised by his forwardness, he seemed rather nervous when they talked.

"You mean like I on a date?" She asked, he nodded his head yes. "Yeah, sure that sound great."

"Okay." He said, in a somewhat surprised sounding tone. "Does next friday, work for you?"

"Yeah Friday works for me." She answered. "When and where?"

"Well I know this good italian place on Washington Avenue. Does 6:30 work for you." He asked.

"Sounds good to me." She said. "Well it's a date then."

"Yeah." He said, still sounding surprised that she said yes. "It's a date."

They said goodbye to each other and Winn walked out of the bar, with a stupid smile on his face.

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed and please** **review**


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was getting ready for her date with Winn when Kara called.

""Hey Lena, do you want to catch a movie or something?" Kara asked.

"I can't tonight, I have a date. Maybe some other time." Lena replied.

"A date?" Kara said, more interested now. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Kara i'll tell you all about him later, but right now I have to finish getting ready." Lena answered.

"Okay, call me later." Kara said before hanging up.

Lena finished getting ready and arrived at the restaurant.

'Winn was right.' She thought. 'This place is nice.'

Lena approached the Maitre D' and told him, "Hi, i'm supposed to meet a Winn Schott here."

The man looked at a computer before saying, "Oh yes, Mr. Schott arrived a little while ago.

He then pointed to where Winn was sitting, Winn saw her and waved to her.

She thanked the man and started walking towards Winn, who had gotten out of his seat.

"It's good to see you Lena." He said, while pulling out her chair. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him. "You look very nice."

The waiter came over and took their orders.

"So how's working going?" Winn asked.

"It's very busy." She replied. "This is my first free night in about two weeks."

"Well then, let's make this a night to remember."He said.

She smiled at that. For a man who had seemed so nervous when asking her out, he was showing a lot of enthusiasm now.

"So tell me about yourself." He said. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I always like to read or watch a movie when I have the time." Lena answered.

"Any particular genre?" Winn asked.

"I was always a fan of science fiction." She replied. "Couldn't get enough of it when I was a kid."

Winn smiled at her answer.

"Yeah I love sci-fi too." He said. "Star Wars, Planet of the Apes, Doctor Who, Blade Runner. All classics."

"Those are classics." She said, grinning. "But I do love some of the more old school stories. Frankenstein, 1984, and anything by H.G. Wells."

"That stuff kinds of pales in comparison to what's happening now." Winn jokes.

Lena smiled at that. "I suppose it does."

While they were talking their food had arrived.

They kept flashing each other smiles while they were eating.

Winn paid for the meal and they started to walk back to her place.

"This was a nice night." She said. "I had a really good time."

"Glad to hear it." He said.

"Hey I never asked you any questions." She said. "What's your family like?"

Winn suddenly lost his smile.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, worried she may have ruined the date.

"No, its fine." He replied. "My family just isn't a particularly fond part of my life."

"I know what that's like." She said solemnly.

Both walked for a while before Winn said, "I'm sorry, I feel like I ruined the fun. Lets just change the subject."

"Okay." Lena replied, choosing her next question carefully. "How did you meet Kara?"

"We were both working for CatCo." He replied. "She was Cat Grant's assistant."

"I thought she was a reporter." Lena said.

"She is, but before that she was Cat's assistant." Winn said. "I think she's one of the few people Cat actually cares about." He jokes.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Actually calls her by her real name. Though she did call her Kiera for a year." Winn jokes.

"Really?" Lena asked, smiling. "What did she call you?"

"The IT guy and you there were her favorites." He said, smiling. "She called me Moss one time."

Before they knew it, they were at her apartment.

"I had a fun night Winn, call me if you want another date." She said, giving him her number.

"I'll take you up on the offer." He said happily. He then kissed her goodnight and started walking back home.

Lena walked into her apartment and went to bed with a smile on her face.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.** **review**


	3. Chapter 3

Lena and Kara were having lunch together when Kara started asking about the date.

"So when am I going to meet this mystery man of yours?" Kara asked.

Lena looked down at her drink, avoiding eye contact before she said, "Actually you've already met him."

"Really?" Kara said, surprised, "I think I would remember meeting him. What's his name?"

Lena took a breath before saying in a quiet voice, "Winn."

Kara didn't say anything for a minute, she just had an expression of shock on her face.

Then, she broke the silence by saying, "What?!"

"It was just one date." Lena replied.

"Will there be more of them?" Kara asked.

Lena decided to ignore the question and instead asked one of her own, "Why do you have a problem with me dating Winn?"

"It's nothing personal." Kara said. "I just don't like the idea of two of my best friends dating."

"The relationship isn't serious yet." Lena responded. "There is no reason things would be awkward between us if this doesn't work out."

Kara seemed to think about this for a minute before saying, "Alright, you two have my blessing to date each other."

Lena grinned before saying, "I wasn't asking for your approval."

Kara smiled at that and said, "Oh, well if that's going to be your attitude i'll just take it back."

Both girls laughed at that.

Later that day Kara found Winn talking to James at a bar.

She approached them and said to Winn, "Lena told me you guys went on a date."

"Really?" James asked. "Good for you man."

"It was just one date guys." Winn replied, embarrassed.

"She seemed to think there would be more than just one though." Kara said, grinning.

"I'm going to get another drink." Winn said, trying to avoid any further questions or comments about his date with Lena.

While Winn was getting his drink James turned to Kara and said, "So Lena thought the date went well?"

"Yeah, she seems to really like him." Kara replied.

"You think this will last?" James asked. "I mean, he hasn't had the best luck with dating over the past few years."

"This is different." Kara said, while looking at Winn. "This time he found someone who cares about him."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Winn was getting ready for another date with Lena who was going to meet him at his place so they could go watch a movie.

He and Lena had been on a few dates and things were going really well between the two of them.

His phone rang and he put it on speaker so he could talk and finish getting ready.

"Hello, is this Winn Schott?" A woman's voice asked.

Winn suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

He would recognize that voice anywhere.

Grabbing the phone and taking it off speaker he took a deep breath before saying, "Hi mom."

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, trying to sound kind but failing to make the ordeal any less terrible.

The last time Winn had seen his mother was when his dad was on trial, Winn was fourteen.

She had become distant when her husband was arrested and one day, during the trial, she just up and left, leaving Winn alone.

"Why are you calling?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I just wanted to talk to my son." She said.

"And it took you this long to even bother contacting me!" He said angrily. "Were you busy or just couldn't be bothered to call the son that you left on his own?!"

"Your father was arrested, I was suddenly having to care for you on my own and having to deal with the trial." She said, voice filled with regret and sadness. "I just couldn't take it, so I left town in the night."

"Why did you leave me?" He asked, getting no response. "Answer me!"

"It's because you reminded to much of your father!" She finally answered. "You two were so alike. Every time I looked at you I couldn't stop thinking about your father and how he killed those people."

"So you just decided to leave me with nobody?!" Winn yelled at the phone.

"Winn I am so sorry for what I did to you." She said, sounding close to tears. "Leaving you is my biggest regret in my life."

"I had to go live in foster homes when you left me!" Winn said angrily. "Do you know how hard it is to feel wanted, or like you belong when people look at you like you might explode in a burst of anger like dad, or just run away like you?!"

"Son." She said, now clearly crying.

"No! You lost the right to call me that a long time ago!" He said, yelling and in tears. "I don't want to talk to you! I don't know how you got my phone number but never call me again!"

He then threw his phone at the wall, breaking it.

Win just started hitting anything near him in anger, ignoring the pain in his hands.

Then there was a knock at the door, followed by Lena yelling through the door, "Winn are you okay?"

Winn went to the door and tried to calm himself down.

When he opened the door he saw Lena with a worried expression on her face.

"I heard you shouting." She said, then she saw his hands which were red. "Winn, my god what did you do?!"

He sat down on his couch so she could see the bruises that were starting to appear on his knuckles.

"What happened?" Lena asked, voice filled with concern.

"My mom called." He replied, avoiding looking her in the eye.

"Your mom?" Lena asked. "Why do you look so upset?"

"My mom hasn't spoken to me since I was fourteen and my dad went to prison." He said, looking at the floor.

Winn didn't want to look at her and see the shocked expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked.

"Having a murderer for a father and a runaway for a mother never helped me find a family." Winn replied with tears in his eyes. "I never want to be looked at like I might go crazy so I don't tell people about my family."

Lena didn't know what to say so instead she just tried to comfort him by hugging him.

He then started to sob and hugged her back, never wanting to let her go.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a flashback chapter**

 **Several years ago**

Winn had just gotten up and already he knew this was going to be another terrible day.

In the weeks following the aftermath of his father's attempt to kill his boss Winn had become an outcast at school. None of his friends would talk to him and if the room didn't get deadly silent the minute he walked in he could hear the people talking about him behind his back.

It was incredibly unfair in Winn's eyes. It was his father who killed those people, not him. Why should he have to suffer further.

The worst part of it was how his mother looked at him now. He no longer saw the smile that could light up a room or her eyes, which used to look at him with pride.

Now all he felt when she looked at him was hopelessness and despair.

When he finally got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast he saw his mother sitting in the unlit room just staring at her bowl of oatmeal which looked like she had not touched it.

"Hey mom." He said as he entered the room, hoping that she would at least acknowledge him. Which she didn't.

"Is lunch in the fridge?" He asked, trying again to get a response. This time she nodded her head yes.

Winn grabbed his lunch out of the fridge and realizing he wasn't going to get anything more from her just grabbed a bagel to eat and started to walk to the door.

Before he left he turned to look at his mom and said, "Love you mom."

She closed her eyes and just looked down.

He left quickly after that and started to walk to school despite the fact that it didn't start for nearly two hours.

The town Winn was living in was a fairly small one, so he walked off the main roads hoping to avoid seeing anybody.

Several classmates had started to attack him on a regular basis because their parent had been injured or they knew someone who had a parent that was injured.

Winn then heard someone behind him say, "Well look what we have here, Toyman Jr."

Winn turned back to look at who said it and he saw three very large seniors.

Instantly Winn threw his stuff on the ground and started to run as fast as he could.

He wasn't able to get very far before one of them tackled him to the ground.

Winded he tried to get up be was kicked in the ribs and he bent over in pain.

"My uncle is dead because of what your dad did!" The biggest one screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Winn tried to say between gasps for air.

"Oh sorry isn't going to cut it junior." Another one siad. "You are going to pay for what he did."

The three then proceeded to mercilessly beat him. Kicking him the stomach, stepping on his fingers and punching him as hard as they could.

Winn didn't know how long it went on for or how many times he was hit. All he felt was the pain that was coursing throughout his body which was slowly being replaced with rage at his father.

When the three finally stopped, the one that tackled him to the ground said, "If I ever see you again I am going to kill you."

He delivered one more kick to Winn's chest and then spat on him.

Winn just laid there in the dirt, covered in dirt, blood and spit, for what felt like hours as he tried to muster up the strength to stand up without feeling like he was going to blackout.

He finally managed to get up but walking was another problem, he was covered head to toe in bruises and every muscle felt sore. He was seeing spots in his left eye and he definitely had a concussion and a few broken bones.

He decided to just go home and he staggered back to his house slowly.

"When he got to his house he noticed that his mother's car, which had not been used since his dad was arrested, was gone.

He felt a sinking feeling in his gut and ignoring all the pain he was in started to run towards his house. Tripping over the stairs to his door, he let out a cry when he saw a note attached to the door.

Not even needing to read it to know what it said he started to sob and proceeded to curl up into a ball on the poarch.

His mother, the last semblance he had of his normal life, had left him without so much as a goodbye.

He isn't sure who called the cops but sure enough they come to give him over to the people who specialize in abandoned kids.

Before the cops take him away he grabs the note off the door and stuffs it into his pocket.

 **Present day**

"I was put in a few foster homes after that and then I came here when I graduated." Winn said afraid to look at Lena.

It had been a very long time since Winn had allowed himself to be this vulnerable, and he was afraid of what he would see in her face.

Horror, pity, fear or disgust.

When he did look up at her he saw none of those.

He saw empathy in her face, compassion in her eyes and a look that seemed to say, 'I know what you went through and you will be okay.'

She put her arms around him again and he felt for the first time since he was fourteen that he was with someone who cared about him incredibly deeply.

He was flooded with many emotions, but he knew one thing for sure.

He loved her.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been nearly a week since Winn told Lena about what happened and things had gotten only a little better.

While Winn's hands had healed a little he had become more distant and didn't show much of his usual energy.

Lena couldn't really blame him though. She remembered how she reacted when Lex had been arrested, she had shut herself off from the world, refusing to turn on the news or leave her house.

She finally convinced him to come to a party she was invited to after much persuasion.

Lena hoped that if Winn left his house and started to be around his friends again that some of his old self would come back.

When they both got in the car that arrived to take them to the party she tried to start up some conversation.

"How have things been going at work?" Lena asked.

"Things have been fine." Winn asked, not going into further detail.

She hated this, the conversation that made it feel like they were strangers rather than a couple of nearly 5 months.

They sat in silence until they arrived at the party.

When they entered the party Lena scanned the room, hoping to find Kara or somebody she else knew, no such luck.

A slow dance started to play and Winn surprised her by asking, "Would you like to dance?"

Lena perked up at hearing him start to show a little enthusiasm and being the one to ask.

"That would be lovely." She replied smiling at him, a smile that he returned.

He took her hand and brought her out to the dancefloor, putting his hand on her waist as they swayed to the music.

"I'm sorry for being so distant this week." He said looking into her eyes.

"You don't have anything to be for." She replied.

"Yes, I do." He said. "I've been pushing you away and that's the last thing I want to do."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything by it." She said looking into his eyes.

"Lena, I care about you more than I have about anyone in a long time." Winn said.

Lena felt her heart flutter, and she hoped he was about to say what she thought he was going to say.

"Lena I love you." He said.

She looked into his eyes and she could tell just how much he meant it.

"I love you to." She said with tears in her eyes.

Both knowing how much the other meant it, embraced in a passionate kiss, the world dissolving around them. Leaving only them and the music.

When they finished the kiss they both looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

Through the rest of the evening Lena felt like she was on cloud nine, a smile on her face.

When they left the party and got in the car neither talked but instead of it being uncomfortable, this one felt romantic, like they already knew what the other one was feeling.

Lena knew it was early for her to love him as deeply as she did but she didn't care.

She loved him, and he loved her, and that was all she needed to know.

 **Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Another successful job." Winn said to himself.

He and James had just stopped an armed robbery and he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride.

"You bet it was." James replied cheerfully. "Hey I need to go, can you put the van away?"

"Yeah no problem." Winn said. "Just a few things I have to put up and I can leave."

"Great, see you later Winn."

Winn started to put things away in the van when he heard the back door open.

He turned to see who it was when he suddenly felt a cloth being put over his face and started to fall into unconsciousness.

 **A few hours later**

Winn woke up and the first thing he noticed was that his hands were tied up and that he was in the back of moving van with a strange man.

The man looked to be in his mid 40's but already had dark grey hair. He was around 6 feet tall and looked fairly strong.

"Good to see your alive." The man said. "It would have been a pain to come all this way just so I could bury you."

"What do you want? Who are You?" Winn asked trying to sound threatening but failing to keep his fear out of his voice.

"Call me Victor." The man replied. "As for what I want from you, that will be explained later. For now just get any more questions you have out, it's going to be a long drive."

"Where are we?" Winn asked.

"Don't know." Victor answered. "There aren't any windows in the back. That's why I bought it."

A phone started to ring and Victor pulled it out.

"That is the 4th time she has called." He said looking at caller ID, which showed Lena. "She must really be important to you."

Winn felt fear rising in his stomach.

"Don't hurt her." He begged.

"Oh we won't, if you do what we say." Victor replied. "Just tell her you're out of town for work." He said handing Winn the phone.

Winn started to reply, trying to think of what to say to sneakily indicate he was in trouble.

 _Sorry, was taken on a business trip. Just call Kara she'll tell you bout it._

He hoped the text would be discrete enough, but before he could send it Victor pulled the phone out of his hands.

"Not so fast Romeo." Victor said, a smirk on his mouth. "You didn't think I wouldn't check the text first?"

Victor looked down at the text, smirk still on his face before he went to change the response.

"Trying to bring Supergirl into this?" He asked Winn. "Bad call."

Winn was shocked, they figured out who Kara was.

"Don't act so surprised." Victor said. "It's not the hardest thing to figure out."

"What do you want?" Winn asked.

Victor looked down at his watch before answering, "You, my friend, are going to help us hack into a DEO base."

"Why?" Winn asked, horrified.

"The DEO has been hiding stuff about aliens for decades now. I want to see what they have on us?"

"Why would they have anything on you?" Winn asked, afraid of the answer.

Victor smirked again before saying, "You ever heard of Roswell? That was us."

Winn felt stunned at what he had been told. Then Victor started to chuckle to himself.

"You really believed that?" He asked. "I was joking man. Do I look 70 to you?"

Winn calmed down a little. Deciding to just stay quiet and hope he would be let out soon.

Not that much later the Van came to a stop and 2 men opened the back doors to a van.

Winn at first shielded his eyes from the bright light before being forced out of the car. What he saw next shocked him.

"No. No. No." Winn said to himself, hoping if he said it enough it would stop existing. "You can't be serious."

"Oh we are my friend." Victor said with a smug smile on his face.

"You are going to help us break into Area 51."

 **I'm trying something a bit** **different but rest assured, I'm not abandoning what I already wrote.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys something's wrong!" Kara announced as she landed in the DEO.

J'onn, Alex, and Maggie turned to look at her and saw the worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Alex said.

"It's Winn. Lena can't get ahold of him and shes called him 6 times but he hasn't called back."

"Probably just has his phone off." J'onn said sitting down. "Check his usual spots and i'm sure you'll find him."

"That's what I thought." Kara said. "So I went to all of them and I couldn't find him. I even used my super hearing but still nothing."

"Okay that's not a good sign." Maggie admitted in a nervous voice.

"I'll check to see where his last known location was." J'onn said turning towards the computers.

After a minute of waiting the computer displayed the location.

"It says his last known location was right along the California and Nevada border."

"Something's definitely wrong." Kara said with worry in her voice. "Winn wouldn't just leave the leave the state without telling anyone."

"I think you're right." J'onn said. "Call James. I think we need to talk to some old enemies."

 **James**

He couldn't believe he was in a prison waiting to talk to Winn's father.

When Kara had called and said Winn was missing he had gone into a panic and said he would do whatever he could do to help.

But he didn't see the point in talking to Winn's father. The man was already in prison and had no way of kidnapping his son. However seeing as he had kidnapped Winn in the past it made him a prime suspect.

"Who the hell are you?" The man announced as he entered the room james was waiting in and took a seat.

"James, i'm a friend of your son."

"Oh are you now? Well then you have come to visit me here more than he ever has."

"Can you blame him?"

"Suppose not. So why are you here again?"

James took a deep breath before saying. "Your son has gone missing."

"What?!" He said leaning forward now with a worried expression on his face. "What do you mean missing?"

"We can't contact him and Supergirl can't find him anywhere."

"Well have you tried looking somewhere that isn't this city?!" He exclaimed. Then a realization dawned on him. "You think I had something to do with this?"

"Your last interaction with your son involved you taking him hostage and threatening to kill him." James explained with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh yeah that would make me look really guilty except for the fact that i've been in a prison surrounded by guards."

"You escaped before and tried to kill your son! You have killed 6 people and have killed several innocent guards!"

"I never wanted to hurt those people who died in the explosion, those guards weren't innocent, and I did not want to hurt my boy!" He exclaimed with angry tears.

"What about your boss, you meant to kill him didn't you?!" James replied.

"Oh he had it coming!" He said slamming his fist down on the table. "He stole my ideas along with God knows how many other people's ideas!"

The man then started to lean forward in his chair.

"Do you honestly think that my first reaction was to blow him up? It wasn't. I filed a complaint, I went through every legal means to get my designs back but he won every time! He didn't even use them properly, just changed my brilliant designs into the generic crap you always saw! When I threatened to tell the public he had stolen everything he told me he would make sure I never worked again."

James leaned back in his chair in shock.

"Whatever you may think, i'm not crazy. I didn't want to hurt my son but when he refused to kill that man I had no other choice. He has made a fortune on the backs of people like me and has used it to destroy people's lives. Why isn't you friend Supergirl stopping that?"

James was stunned and didn't know what to say.

"Just promise me you will get my son back."

When James looked up into the other man's eyes and saw tears racing down his face.

"Please!" He said with a sob.

"Don't worry, I will."

 **Kara**

Kara was sitting in prison aswell wanting to talk to a different criminal who was close to Winn.

"I don't know why you want to talk to her." The guard who was escorting her said. "She's crazy."

"She is a potential suspect in a case i'm working." Kara said again checking the fake FBI badge that the DEO had given her to allow her into the prison.

"Don't see how but good luck."

The guard escorted her to a room that was separated by bullet-proof glass.

Kara waited about 5 minutes before the woman she wanted to see entered on the other side of the glass.

"Well what do we have here?" The woman exclaimed.

"Hello Siobhan." Kara said.

"So what brings you to my lair?" Siobhan said gesturing towards the room.

"I need to talk to you about Winn."

"Oh yes Winn." Siobhan said with something resembling happiness in her voice. "The one thing I liked doing at that crappy place you call CatCo."

Kara ignored her remark and said, "He has gone missing and you are a potential suspect."

Siobhan's smile turned into a frown.

"That is truly a shame. He was a good guy didn't deserve to die just because Supergirl got lazy."

"He's not dead!" Kara excliamed.

"Oh so it's only a missing person case. So I guess your little friend hasn't stopped all crime afterall."

Again ignoring her response Kara pressed on.

"You were close to him and have tried to hurt him and me in the past."

"Which is why you put me in prison. Which is where I am pretty much all the time except my dreams."

"Do you know anyone who could potentially want to hurt him?"

"No, I don't. He's not the type of guy you can hate. I am really sorry that he's missing. Whatever you may think, I did love him."

Kara scoffed and turned to leave.

"I still hear her you know."

Kara turned back to face Siobhan, a confused look on her face.

"The banshee I mean."

"This place is supposed to help with that." Kara replied

"Sure, because an underfunded prison in California is stocked full of resources to help you with ancient curses."

Siobhan took a step closed to the glass.

"They put me on meds to help keep her out." Siobhan said, then she gave Kara a wicked grin. "But none of them work."

Kara took a step back from the glass causing the other woman to make a disturbing chuckle.

"This curse isn't gone until you and Supergirl are dead!" She then slammed her fists against the glass separator causing it to shake.

Before Kara could react Siobhan let out a blood curdling scream before falling to the floor with her hands around her neck.

Siobhan spent the next few seconds on the floor before slowly rising up.

"The meds don't work." She said seeing Kara's terrified face. "But this does."

She pointed to what appeared to be a shock collar around her neck.

"Sorry for the outburst." Siobhan said, though there was no sincerity in her voice.

Kara turned to leave again horrified at what she just saw when Siobhan said something else.

"I hope you find him. I really do."

Not knowing what to say Kara just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Me to."

 **Alex and Maggie**

"When was the last time you saw him?" Maggie asked.

"About 2 days ago." Lena replied trying to keep calm. "We went to the movies and he took me home."

"Was he acting weird?" Alex asked.

"No he was his usual self."

Lena looked up at them and said, "You don't think he's in danger do you?"

Alex and Maggie exchanged a brief look before Alex tried to comfort Lena.

"I'm sure everything is fine. He probably lost his phone or something." Alex said trying to give off a reassuring tone.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Lena tried to smile but her heart wasn't in it.

Maggie wanted to comfort her. She had been in the same boat when Alex was kidnapped and she knew just how bad it felt. The hopelessness and confusion.

"Don't worry." She finally said. "We will find him."

"Thank you both." Lena said looking up at the two of them graciously.

When Alex and Maggie left her office and were far enough away they spoke again.

"Any word from Kara or James?" Maggie asked.

"Both were dead ends." Alex replied solemnly. "They were long shots anyway."

"We have to find him." Alex said.

"We will. I know it"

 **Lena**

Lena was still in a panic over everything that had happened.

When Winn hadn't picked up his phone after her third missed call she knew something was wrong. He wasn't the type of person to ignore missed calls.

She had called a fifth time when finally she got a text. However the text seemed different than how he normally texted. She had called Kara after that to see if she knew where he was, but she didn't."

Just then Lena remembered something. Winn had gotten a call from his mother. Maybe he was meeting with her. It didn't seem like the craziest idea ever so she went with it.

After a few hours she was able to track down Winn's mother to a hotel a little bit outside of the city.

"Worth a shot." She said to herself.

 **A/N: I would just like to thank everyone for their support in this story. I will finish this story but as of now I have no update schedule. The chapters will come out when I think they're ready.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lena was standing outside the hotel room of Winn's mother as she tried to come up with what to say. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation even if Winn was here and now she had to talk to a total stranger in a last ditch effort to find him.

She had been standing outside the door for almost 4 minutes before she finally knocked on the door. A middle aged woman with long dark black hair wearing a blue blouse and jeans opened the door.

"Are you Rachel Schott?" Lena asked. The woman didn't respond for a moment before saying, "Whatever you're selling i'm not interested." She then tried to close the door.

"Wait." Lena said, putting her hand in the doorway to stop it from closing. The door hit the back of her hand and she winced in pain. "I'm not here to sell anything. I know your son Winn."

The woman looked at her in silence before opening the door and gestured for her to come in.

"Sorry about that." Rachel said as Lena entered. "This isn't a great place so you have to be careful."

"It's fine." Lena replied. She looked around the room. It smelled of old cigarettes, burnt food and other foul smelling things. The wallpaper was faded and dirty, and stains lined the carpet.

"Can I get you some ice for that?" Rachel said, pointing at Lena's hand which was starting to bruise. "Yeah that would be great." Lena replied.

She sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. Rachel returned a minute later carrying a bucket of ice. She handed it to Lena and sat down on the bed.

"Again i'm so sorry about that." She said giving an apologetic smile. "So who are you and how exactly do you know my son?"

"My name is Lena. I've been dating Winn for about six months now."

"Oh that's so wonderful to hear!" Rachel said with a smile. "Its nice to see my son has found such a nice girl."

"Thank you." Lena replied. Under normal circumstances she may have felt flustered by the compliment but right now she had to ask some questions.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Have you seen or heard from Winn since you called him?"

Rachel's face fell. "You heard that?" Lena nodded her head. "No I haven't." She said with a mixture of guilt and sadness in her voice. Does he know you're here?"

Lena shook her head no before looking down disappointed. This had been her only lead and it hadn't amounted to anything. She felt silent tears running down her face.

"Dear what's wrong?" Rachel said with concern in her voice.

Lena wiped the tears from her face before saying, "I haven't been able to find Winn in a few days and I don't know, I thought maybe you knew where he was."

"I'm sure he's fine." Rachel said reassuringly. "If he's anything like how I remember he will come back. He was never the type of person to just leave."

An uncomfortable silence overtook the room after that before being broken by Lena asking, "Why did you leave him?"

Rachel took a deep breath before saying, "I was being selfish. I convinced myself that leaving would somehow make it better for him. So one day I just packed a bag and left."

"I still remember the day he was arrested. We had been struggling with finances and Winn's father had become obsessed with getting his designs back and when that didn't happen he just exploded. The cops came for him a few hours after the explosion. Winn was so broken hearted, he admired his father so much and seeing him arrested just broke him. I wasn't much better. He may have been a murderer but I still loved him."

She put her head down, avoiding eye contact.

"I left a few weeks later I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't go anywhere in town and all of our friends abandoned us. So I left. It was the worst thing I have ever done. Whatever I was going through Winn had it worse. A week after I left I came to my senses and tried to get him back but I couldn't. They said I couldn't be trusted to stay. I tried everything but they wouldn't let me see him."

"Why only contact him now? Why not sooner?" Lena asked.

Rachel looked close to tears now. "I wanted to so badly but the only thing I could think of was how he would hate me. I had abandoned him at fourteen when he needed me the most. I hate myself for what I did to him."

She then looked up at Lena with tears in her eyes.

"When you see him again please tell him I love him no matter what he thinks of me, and if he's willing to, I would love to meet him."

Lena was about to respond when Kara called.

"Lena, we've found him!" Kara exclaimed.

 **Sorry for the long delay everyone.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This is what Winn has been up to since chapter 7.**

"This is ridiculous!" Winn exclaimed. "You can't actually believe in all those conspiracies about this place!"

"You don't?" Victor said. "After seeing two alien invasions in the span of a year you still don't think the government is hiding something here? There's something big here, and i'm going to find it."

"Even if there is something here, which there isn't. You have no way of getting inside."

"Wrong again Mr. Schott." Victor said smirking. "We are going to use you to get inside."

"There is no way in hell i'm going to help you guys."

Victor lost his smirk and just started walking towards Winn slowly.

"Oh yes you are." He said. "Or that girlfriend of yours is going to have a little accident. So if I so much as think you're going to try to escape, i'm going to beat you, break every bone in your weak little body, and make you watch the love of your life die right in front of you."

He put his hand on Winn's shoulder.

"Understood?"

Winn was to afraid to respond and just nodded his head.

"Good." Victor said, smirk slowly returning. "Now me move out in 10 minutes so just sit down and remember what I said."

For the next 10 minutes Winn just sat in the back of the open van while Victor and his accomplices started assembling some equipment.

The taller of the men was around 6'3, he had dark hair and a long messy beard, Winn decided to refer to him as Malcolm.

The other one was a woman who was a little shorter than Winn, she had short brown hair. He named her Debra.

"Time's up, let's head out." Said Victor.

Victor forced Winn into the front seat of the car, with Malcolm and Debra in the back, and they started driving towards the entrance to the base.

"Identification please." Said an officer approaching them.

Winn didn't know what to do and turned to Victor, that's when he noticed that Victor had a gun pointed at him. The guard couldn't see it.

"Show them your id." Victor said quietly to Winn.

Winn pulled out his id and handed it to the officer. He looked at it for a second and then scanned the card to make sure it was real.

When the officer was done he handed Winn his id back and said, "Okay sir, take a left until you reach the building with the number 8501."

Winn just nodded to the man and Victor started driving when the gate opened.

"How did that work?" Winn asked. "There is no way I have clearance to be here."

Victor just gave his usual smirk and replied, "Let's just say we gave you a little promotion."

When they arrived at the building they parked inside and Malcolm and Debra got out of the back.

"Now let's go find us some treasure boys!" Victor exclaimed.

Debra and Malcolm pulled out the equipment from the van and started turning it on.

From the look of it they were trying to block out all the security cameras and make sure nobody knew they were there.

"Will you hurry up already!" Victor asked impatiently. He was acting paranoid and was constantly checking his watch constantly.

Malcolm a minute later replied. "You were saying?" He flipped the computer around and it showed that security had been disabled.

"Don't act smug." Victor said. "It doesn't fit a deadman."

Victor then turned back to Winn and pointed his gun at him.

"Now get moving!"

Winn, not wanting to further upset the angry man, complied. Waiting for a moment when he could attack them.

The four of them started to travel the halls of the building they were in while avoiding the guards. Winn wanted desperately to call out for help but couldn't risk it.

"Do you even know where we are going?!" Debra asked angrily.

"Yes, now shut up!" Victor exclaimed. "It's just down this hall."

When they turned the corner Winn saw a large metal door. Next to the door was a computer terminal.

"Okay Toyman time to do your thing." Victor said, gesturing towards the terminal with his gun.

"What?"

"Hack into the thing." He then handed Winn the laptop. "Download everything you find and there won't be a problem."

Victor then pointed the gun at Winn again until he complied and started to hack in.

Winn took the brief moment to assess what everyone else was doing.

Debra and Malcolm were guarding the hallway, waiting for the guards. Victor was slightly behind him, and while his gun was no longer pointed at Winn, it was still grasped firmly in his hands.

"Are you nearly done?" Victor asked.

"Just about."

"Well hurry it up. The sooner you get us in the sooner I let you go."

Winn knew that he was lying, and the second that he became expendable he would be killed. For now he just had to bide his time and wait for an opportunity.

Then an idea struck him. He could hack into the cameras and try to set off an alarm silently. It took him a minute but he managed to get the cameras back on. Now he just prayed that someone would notice.

"That's it!" Victor said snapping. "Finish now or so help me god I will shoot you right in the eye!"

"Okay no problem." Winn said finishing opening the door. "Now you can let me go."

"Oh we both know that was never on the table." Malcolm said approaching with his gun pointed at Winn.

Just then an alarm went off. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Winn grabbed the laptop and slammed it into Victor's face and then punched Malcolm.

He then turned around, running right into Debra's gun as it shot him at point blank range in the stomach.

He collapsed onto the floor . Feeling an immense pain in his stomach as he bled out.

"Bad move!" Debra said aiming the gun at his head.

"Leave him." Victor said recovering from being hit. "Don't waste more bullets on a dying man." The three then proceeded to enter the vault and a minute later came out with a few things Winn couldn't recognize. Malcolm and Debra want on ahead but Victor took a second to look over Winn.

"All that time spent around heroes appears to have made you forget one crucial detail. You're not a hero. You can't save the world. You can't protect the people you love. Do you know why that is?" Victor said bending down and grabbing Winn's chin, forcing Winn to look into his eyes. "It's because you're just a pathetic little human!"

That was the last thing Winn heard before losing consciousness.

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lena was rushing to the address that Kara had given her. She was driving so fast it was a miracle that she didn't end up in an accident.

When Kara called she sounded close to tears. Lena had barely understood what she was saying and the only thing she managed to understand besides the address was Kara saying, "Get here quickly!"

After that she got up and ran to her car , leaving Rachel confused as to why she left in such a hurry.

She arrived at the building thirty minutes later, parking her car haphazardly on the curb. She entered the lobby of the building and saw Alex waiting near the elevators.

"Alex, what happened?" She asked, her voice laced with fear.

Alex took a deep breath and said, "Winn's been shot," adding quickly, "He's alive though and in stable condition. He's being transported here so we can help him."

Lena didn't hear anything after that, her mind was buzzing with thoughts. How could this happen? Why had Winn been shot? Who did it?

But the one that was most important to her was, 'Is he going to be okay?'

Alex snapped Lena out of her thoughts. "I'm so sorry."

Lena just nodded her head, still in shock about the announcement.

Alex then escorted her into the elevator and they went to the top floor. When they got out Lena saw James pacing around worriedly and Supergirl arguing with J'onn.

"He is over 200 miles away and gunshot, you can't fly him over here." J'onn argued. Supergirl didn't seem to like the response but finally conceded. She then noticed that Lena had arrived and went over to her and embraced Lena in a hug. "I am so sorry," she said, sounding close to tears.

J'onn interrupted them and handed Lena a tablet, asking her if she recognized the people on the screen. She replied no.

James slammed his hands down on a nearby desk. "Who the hell are these people?!" He asked frustrated, kicking a nearby chair. That very question was racing through Lena's head. Why would anyone kidnap Winn and who are these people?

The next couple of hours waiting for Winn to arrive were pure agony. She couldn't help figure out who the three kidnappers were and it made her feel helpless.

When Winn finally arrived in a helicopter he was unconsciousness and it broke Lena's heart even further. It was another thirty minutes of waiting as various medical equipment was attached to him before she could finally see him.

When she approached his bed she felt a great pressure ease off her chest. He was alive and breathing, there was at least that.

"Find them," Lena said in a commanding voice that rivalled J'onn's, "Find the people who did this and make sure they get what's coming to them."

She hadn't said it to anyone in particular but J'onn nodded his head and replied, "We will, I promise."

She wasn't sure how long everyone else stayed in the room but eventually it was just her and Winn.

She had been staring at him for hours, watching his chest rise and fall.

Eventually she couldn't stand just staring at his unconscious form and being unable to help find the people who had hurt him so she started to pray. She wasn't a religious person but she needed to say what was on her mind.

"Please let him be okay. He has suffered so much already and he didn't deserve it then and he certainly doesn't deserve it now. He has helped so many people and deserves to be happy. I don't care how it happens but please let him wake up and live a good life. He is smart, and funny and caring and doesn't deserve this. So many people love him and want him to live, don't let some evil person take him away from them. Don't take him from me."

Lena felt the tears she had been holding back start to fall.

"I love him and he loves me. I will give anything just to have one more conversation and chance to say I love you to him. Please just let him wake up. Let him come back to me even for a minute."

Lena felt more tears rush down her face.

"Let him live."

The universe didn't answer her and she felt more tears run down her face. The only sound in the room was her crying and the sound of the heart rate monitor.

She fell asleep that night listening to his heartbeat. Hoping it would still be going in the morning.

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Winn hummed along to the music in the car as he approached town. Lena was coming with him to his highschool reunion so they would be staying with his parents for a couple of days.

"Lena. Lena," he whispered, trying to wake her up. She always looked dazzlingly beautiful when she was sleeping. She always seemed at ease and had a cute little grin on her face.

She finally started to stir. "Are we there?" She asked. "Almost," he replied, "Just a few more miles." He said, flashing her a smile.

He hadn't been back in his hometown since he finished college and he was really looking forward to seeing his old friends and parents.

"Are there going to be any ex girlfriends I need to keep an eye on?" She asked teasing him.

He chuckled at the question. In truth he'd had a few girlfriends in high school but they never really panned out. He had no idea if anyone of them would be at the reunion.

"So what were you like in high school?" She asked.

"You know those popular kids who went to parties and had a lot of fun? I was nowhere near that cool but I was really great at video games and programming." He joked.

"Well let's show everyone how great you are now." She said smiling at him.

They finally reached his parents' house and as soon as he had parked the car his mom came out of the house.

"How's my favorite daughter in law doing?" She said, embracing Lena in a hug. "I'm doing great Rachel."

When they broke apart she turned to Winn. "Oh Winn it's been too long." She then also hugged her son. "I missed you too mom."

She told them she had to go to the store quickly and to make themselves comfortable.

They got the 2 bags out of the car and moved them to Winn's old bedroom. It had remained mostly the same, old video games, tv, same bed. It was definitely more neat than when Winn had lived in it.

"You weren't kidding about the video games." She said, picking up a copy of Halo.

"Yeah video games, snacks and enough Red Bull to put current me in a coma. I had myself any teenage boy's dream friday night."

"I think you're forgetting one key part of that dream." She flashed him a sexy grin before giving him a passionate kiss which he eagerly returned.

They fell back onto his bed and continued to kiss until they were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

"Oh no!" He said with mock terror. "My parents are home! Quick! Hide under the bed!"

She just rolled her eyes but she still had a grin on her face. They got up from the bed and went downstairs to greet whoever just showed up. It was his father.

"Good to see you son!" He said, embracing his son in a hug. "And Lena, it's great to see you too."

"It's nice to you too."

Shortly after that Rachel returned and they all spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up on everything. Lena's business, his father's new toy designs, and just enjoyed being in each other company.

His mother found a scrapbook and started to show some of old pictures of the family.

"This was taken at Winn's graduation," Rachel said pointing at a picture of Winn in a black gown and a graduation cap. "He was so excited the night before, he didn't sleep, just paced around his room all night."

"What's this one?" Lena asked pointing to a picture of Winn dressed up like he was in the early 1900's.

"Oh I remember this." Winn's father said looking at the picture. "He was in the school play his junior year."

"You were in a play?" Lena turned to Winn surprised. "Did you sing?"

Winn could feel his face turn slightly red from embarrassment. "You did!" Lena said teasing him.

"Hey I will have you know that I was pretty good!" He said while she laughed.

He and Lena could could have spent hours with his family, just talking, laughing, and enjoying being in each other's company but before they knew it, it was time to go to the reunion. Winn put on a nice button up shirt and some dress pants while Lena put on comfortable black dress. They went back downstairs and said goodbye to his parents.

"Have a fun night. I'll be here when you get back." His mother told them.

Winn didn't know why but hearing that gave him a warm feeling in his stomach and made him want to smile.

He and Lena got into to the car and started to drive to the high school when she broke the silence by saying, "Sing me a song."

"What?" He asked with a light laugh.

"You say you're a good singer. Prove it. Sing to me." She reached to turn on the radio but he pushed away her hand.

"I'll sing to you tomorrow, will that make you happy?" He asked.

"Can I record it and show it to everyone I know?" She asked playfully.

"If you show it to anyone I will stop talking to you." He said while she just laughed.

"You'd break in the first ten minutes."

He would.

They arrived at the high school a few minutes later and when they entered the gym they saw a bunch of mostly empty tables and a table with some refreshments on it, which looked practically untouched.

"Are we here early?" Lena asked confused.

"Well it was a fairly small class, only a hundred people give or take. I guess not many people came back." Winn said trying to justify it, but he was also confused. He thought more people have shown up.

"Well anyways," He said, trying to take his mind off the strange lack of attendance, "I'll get us some drinks and you can find us some seats."

Lena didn't say anything and started to walk to the nearest table where anyone was sitting.

He went over to the concessions table and poured him and Lena what looked like punch. He was still trying to figure out why barely anyone had shown up when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"How's it going Winslow?" A woman's voice asked behind him.

Winn took in a deep breath. Of all the people he knew that could have showed up why did it have to be her?

"Hey Siobhan." He said turning around and forcing a polite smile. "I'm doing well, how about you?"

"Oh just peachy." She replied sarcastically.

She had been in the play with him and while she was pretty controlling and a deva he couldn't deny that she had a voice that was made for singing. Her voice could radiate throughout a room without much effort and she had the voice of an angel, which was pretty ironic considering most people considered her horrible.

She was also his ex girlfriend.

"So are you with someone?" He asked trying to break the tension.

"No. Most men can't handle my particular brand of, well, anything." She said dryly.

"But you could." She said walking slowly towards him.

Winn felt very uneasy at her comment. He was praying for an escape.

"Winn what's taking so long?" Lena asked approaching him. Winn didn't know if he should be thankful or terrified that Lena showed up when she did but for now he was really thankful.

"I was just talking to an old friend." He said walking towards her, hoping to avoid having Lena and Siobhan talk but of course Lena, being the polite woman she was, instead decided to talk to Siobhan.

"Nice to meet you. So you were a friend of Winn?"

"Girlfriend would be the more accurate term but yes, I guess you could say I was a friend of Winslow." Siobhan replied with a smirk and a less than subtle wink at Winn.

Lena lost a fair amount of her cheerfulness and simply replied back, "Well i'm his wife."

"Oh, what a shame." Was all Siobhan said. She then walked past Lena and went deliberately out of her way to get closer to Winn before passing him as well.

An awkward silence permeated between them before Lena grabbed his hand and said "Lets dance."

She pulled him out to the middle of the gymnasium and a slow song was playing. Winn was confused for a second, he hadn't heard any music playing earlier but now the song was clear as day.

He snapped out of his thoughts and said, "I'm sorry about all that. I had no idea she would be here."

"It's not your fault, I know that, but the way she was looking at you and talked to me just really makes me angry." She said gripping his hand harder as they danced.

"Look at me." He said gently cupping her face. "You're the woman I love and the only one that means anything to me romantically. Don't let some annoying ex of mine make you forget that."

Lena smiled gently at him before kissing him. "You're a really sweet man Mr. Schott."

"And a lucky one too." He said smiling down at her. "Because I have the smartest, happiest and most beautiful woman in the world as my wife Mrs. Schott."

Her smile grew bigger and she gave him a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart he gave her a goofy grin and asked, "When do you want me to sing to you?"

"When you wake up." She said with a sudden sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean when I wake up?" Winn asked confused. He looked at Lena who now had tears in her eyes.

"Please wake up, Winn. Please give me another chance to say I love you."

Winn was very confused about what was happening when it all donned on him.

None of this was real.

And just like that he remembered everything, well the bad stuff anyways. His father was in prison, his mother had left him, Siobhan was in prison and the reason nobody else was at the reunion was because he had never stayed in any high school long enough to make friends or know anybody.

He had been shot in the stomach and nearly bled out on the floor by his kidnappers.

There was no father for him to talk to anymore. There wasn't any ex girlfriend from high school for him to regret, or even a friend from high school.

And there was no mother waiting for him at home. Not now and not ever.

But Lena was real. He may not be married to her or even engaged but she was real and waiting for him to wake up and that gave him strength, he needed to beat this for her.

He started to do everything he could think of to try to wake him up from this delusion, running around, slapping himself in the face, pouring punch over his head but nothing worked.

Everything in his dream had disappeared except lena dn the floor they were standing on.

Throughout the whole ordeal he he had started to become more frustrated and Lena started to get sadder.

When he looked at her he saw tears rolling down her face and it broke his heart.

"I'm going to get out of this." He told her, trying to comfort her. "I promised you I'd sing you and I won't break that promise." He then kissed her.

That did the trick and all around him everything started to disappear until it was only a black void with them in it and eventually they disappeared as well.

He woke up and immediately he felt the urge to sleep again but going against the desire he turned his head to try and find her.

While his neck and stomach felt horrible he was able to work through the pain and turned his head until he saw her.

She was sitting peacefully on a chair next to where he was, appearing to have fallen asleep.

So many thoughts raced Winn's head on what to say before he finally to tell her the first thing that came to his mind.

"I love you."

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lena wasn't sure how long it took her to wake up after hearing his voice but when she did she got up from her chair so fast it seemed impossible.

She looked at him like she was trying to figure out if he had actually spoken or if it had just been a dream or hallucination that would give her hope before reality came crashing down.

But he had spoken. He was alive, breathing, speaking, and moving.

Lena stood for what felt like hours but was actually just a few seconds, letting all of her emotions run through her mind. She felt joy and relief in her heart because he was still with her. Heartbreak to see the person she loved so pale and fragile. Anger at whoever had tried to end his life far too soon. But most of all, she felt hope.

"You know it's customary for the other person to say I love you back." Winn said, trying to make a joke a lighten the mood. Though it was clear he was still in a fair amount of pain.

"You're okay." Was all she managed to get out.

She moved over to his bed and gave him a kiss. He couldn't return the kiss with as much energy but he gave it his all.

That was all the time they had together before several doctors swarmed into the room. She was forced to leave but the doctors promised she could return after they were done checking him over.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but it was enough time for the rest of Winn's friends to gather outside to wait for him to be allowed guests.

When the doors finally reopened Lena wanted to talk with Winn some more but J'onn beat her to it.

"Good to see you're recovering Agent Schott." He said, flashing a brief smile before returning to his usual stoic expression. "Can you tell us about what happened?"

Winn went on to explain how he been grabbed just after Guardian left, how a man who called himself Victor had revealed he knew Kara was Supergirl and threatened to Kill Lena if he didn't help them.

Lena absorbed all the information Winn was telling them and went through emotions too complicated for her to understand.

Winn and James were Guardian. Kara was Supergirl. Winn worked at a secret government agency. It all felt impossible but here she was.

Eventually the questions were interrupted when an agent came in to tell them that they had found the kidnappers. They were making a stand at an old convenience store after they had been cornered and using alien weaponry. Supergirl immediately flew out to the location and within minutes she had apprehended Victor, who had killed his accomplices when they tried to surrender.

When he was brought into the DEO, he was led past the medbay and saw Winn in the bed, still injured, and just smirked.

At that moment Lena felt all of the emotions she had experienced since she found Winn missing become one thing. Hot, raging fury all aimed at the one man smirking before her at the injured man she loved.

She quickly paced over to where he was standing and punched him so hard in the jaw that he lost a tooth.

"This is only the beginning you son of bitch." Was all she said before he was taken to an interrogation room.

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Victor sat in his chair in the interrogation room, waiting for whoever was going to question him to walk through the door and ask him whatever questions they had before they erased his mind and sent him to prison.

"Got one hell of a punch." He said to himself, holding his jaw which was now short one tooth. He was surprised to see that Winn had survived, granted a shot to the stomach wasn't the most lethal wound, but still.

He didn't know how long he had been waiting in the room but eventually Supergirl herself walked into the room.

"Kara Danvers," he said in an attempt to intimidate her, "how nice to meet you. Though I must say I half expected your friend out there to walk in here and beat me to death considering that 'this is only the beginning' thing she was rambling on about."

Kara ignored his comments and got straight to the point.

"You're going to prison for what you did. The best option you have right now is to start talking and hope we give you nicer cell."

"Figured as much. So what do you want to know."

"Why did you rob the base?"

"Aliens arms dealing is a tough business. I needed some heavy duty equipment and I needed it fast. Lacking any better options I decided to go for a hail mary and try my luck with the army. So I planned the heist, got a crew, kidnapped your little friend and made my move."

At the mention of Winn Kara felt a surge of anger rush through her.

"Why him?" Was all Kara could will herself to say.

"I needed someone smart and tech savvy to get us through security and open the vault. Him being a DEO agent just made it easier to get fake clearance.

Kara had gotten the information she needed from this guy and was about to leave when she finally mustered up the courage to ask a question that had been going through her head since she heard about what happened to Winn.

"What were you going to do with him after he did his part?"

"I was going to keep him alive, if that's what you're wondering." Victor answered. "It was only a result of him making a run for it and my partner's stupidity that he ended up gunshot and lying in a puddle of his own blood. It was an exceptionally moronic move on my partner's part to shoot and nearly kill the world's most valuable hostage.

Kara was confused by his remarks. Winn was one of her best friends and she loved him like family but she didn't understand why he would be the world's most valuable hostage.

The confusion must have shown on her face because Victor started to laugh.

"Do you seriously not understand?" He said, while laughing like he had just heard the greatest joke in the world. "How did I realize his value before you, his supposed best friend?"

Kara felt another surge of anger rush through her. This man had kidnapped and nearly killed Winn and now had the audacity to laugh at her face and claim she didn't value her friend.

"Your friend in there," Victor said, still laughing. "Who's lying gunshot in the infirmary, is or at least was a great bargaining trip. Putting aside his massive and exploitable skills with computers, he's a government agent, friends with you, the crime fighting partner of Guardian, and dating a billionaire who just so happens to be a Luthor. I could have ransomed him for millions. And do you know what the best part about this was? It was so easy, he wasn't armed or protected at all by any of you.'

"We would have saved him." Kara said aggressively.

"Didn't do a very job this time." Victor replied with a smirk.

"That's enough." Alex said, rushing into the room along with two other guards. "Take him to his cell.

The guards grabbed him quickly but he still managed to get his final remarks out as he was being dragged out.

"I may have lost but he's still shot! You couldn't help him this time! None of you helped him this time!

The guards finally managed to wrestle him out of the room but what he had repeated over and over again in Kara's mind.

She had failed her friend in every conceivable way.

 **I apologize for the long wait and will try to update sooner.**

 **I have written a potential chapter showing what happened with Victor after this chapter and if you want to see it just say in the reviews.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
